


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #61-65

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thirteenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#61: "You watch baseball much?" Tanner Glass inquired, sitting next to the the slightly taller man.<br/>#62: He had worried about this day for a long time and he'd known it was only a matter of time.<br/>#63: Ballard patted Malhotra on his back and gripped him in a tight man-hug.<br/>#64: "This is freaking big, how do you expect me to get off?" Luke inquired, raising an eyebrow as Crosby sputtered at the mental image.<br/>#65: "How come you're always speaking French?" Raymond inquired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #61-65

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 61

Ben Eager smiled and laughed as his team got another home run. "You watch baseball much?" Tanner Glass inquired, sitting next to the the slightly taller man.

Eager leaned on the bar and shifted to smile suavely at the ex-Canuck. "Yeah, I'm for Toronto."

Eager smiled and Glass shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am too, given that they're the only Canadian team in the league." The ex-Canuck smiled and ordered a beer.

"And a fantastic catch by Romero!" The tv announcer shouted and Eager whooped in excitement. Glass saluted the tv with his beer and took a celebratory sip.

"Have you ever played?" Glass inquired, smiling at how excited the other man was. Eager turned in excitement as the Jays won the game and grabbed Glass in a tight hug.

Glass uncomfortably patted Eager on the back as the two men enjoyed the hug. A moment later the bartender coughed and the pair broke apart. "If you wanna do that, leave first and do what ever you two do in private. Some of our patrons are getting weirded out."

Eager drew out the hug a moment later and then let go of the other man hesitantly as he sighed. Glass smiled crookedly at the ex-Shark.

"You wanna blow this joint?" Glass grinned at the innuendo hidden in the phrase. Eager smiled at the ex-Canuck as the pair got up and left. "I bet if you played you'd always the first man up."  
  
CMS 62

Raffi Torres raised his hands and yelled happily over the defeated Luongo. His teammates leapt and hugged the happy ex-Canuck as Luongo just sat in shock.  
The celebration continued in front of the poor goalie. Loui's mind floated back to a conversation that he'd had with his Torres a long time before. He had worried about this day for a long time and he'd known it was only a matter of time.

Tear slid down Luongo's face as he turned his face back into the mesh, hiding his face from the world. Torres paused in his celebration as he saw Luongo turn in defeat and hide. Everything seemed to freeze for the ex-Canuck as he realized how much he'd hurt the goalie.

Torres pushed the men that were pushing and shoving him into a huddle away. The ex-Canuck fought his way to the goalie and tapped the poor, upset goalie on the shoulder.

Luongo spun around in shock, his eyes overly bright as he put on a fake smile. "This is exactly what you've always wanted, isn't it?" The goalie's voice wavered and he turned away to grab a drink of water.

"No. No it isn't Lou. I'm sorry, so sorry Loui." Torres carefully stepped back as he apologized, dread curling in his gut as Lou kept his face away from the ex-Canuck.  
The pair had been together too long and the huddle was breaking, so was their cover. Torres leaned forward and whispered in Loui's ear. "Meet in the usual place."  
The Canucks goalie spun around in surprise as Torres skated off. After the game Torres waited impatiently in the old equipment room. Soon Luongo opened and closed the door, the goalie crossed his arms and just glared at the ex-Canuck.

"I know you hate me right now, but please just understand..." Torres began and Luongo shook his head, refusing to see reason.

"Understand this Torres. I. Cannot. Freaking. Handle. You. Right. Now." Luongo growled and Torres winced, leaning forwards to hug the angry goalie.  
Torres smiled and purred. "I'd like to handle you right now!"  
  
CMS 63

Keith Ballard smiled sadly and stepped into his dark hotel room. He sighed and threw his keys down on the table as he took another step forward and the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" A loud yell sounded and Ballard's grin widened at the fact that everyone had remembered his birthday, since they were on the road, Ballard had spent the whole day with only Manny wishing him anything in the form of remembering what day it was.

Malhotra vaulted off the wall, smiling as he nodded to Ballard. Ryan Kesler promptly sprayed beer at Kevin Bieksa, a smile lighting the centre's face as Bieksa growled and jumped him, knocking him to the floor.

As the pair rolled around on the ground, Ballard patted Malhotra on his back and gripped him in a tight man-hug.

Tim Thomas harrumphed as Cory Schneider smiled and flounced over. The grinning Canucks backup goalie primly glanced at a disapproving Luongo, then Schneider slowly, sensuously sat in Thomas's lap.

Thomas flushed bright red and looked extremely flustered when Schneider said he was going to get up.

The panicked Bruin wrapped his arms around Schneider's waist and pulled him back into position so no one could see the cause of his embarrassment.

Soon after, when Thomas thought no one was looking, the pair snuck quickly away and found the bedroom with a giggle and a huff of annoyance.

As the pair engaged in activities, the birthday boy was happily snuggling up to Malhotra under the guise of being drunk.

"Thanks." Ballard smiled as Malhotra pulled him into a tighter embrace and Kesler and Bieksa began singing a very bad rendition of O'Canada mixed together with the Star Spangled Banner.

After a moment Burrows and Lapierre began singing full tilt in French, and although no one but a certain backup goalie could hear, from the bedroom Thomas was cursing happily in Finnish.

"Hey, Manny?" Ballard sighed as the pair watched Luongo pout himself into a corner. "Yeah?" The centre inquired and Ballard smiled.

"We've got an odd bunch of friends." The man smiled and Malhotra grinned back. "I guess, but they're all okay." The centre shrugged and Ballard feigned a look of envy.

"I had better be much better than just 'okay'." The d-man said jealously, waggling his eyebrows at the innuendo. Malhotra frowned for a moment then comprehension dawned. "No. No. Of course you're the best."

Ballard's grin widened even more. "I guess you're just going to have to prove that too me."  
  
CMS 64

Sidney Crosby smiled and glanced around once more before he hopped into the idling car. He and Luke Schenn were looking forward to getting back to the hotel so Luke really hit the gas.

The pair burned rubber as they looked forward to getting back to their bed. Luke happily patted the steering wheel and nodded to the beat of the music he was playing loudly.

Crosby smiled as he watched his boyfriend cutely jamming out. "Aw." The Penguin smiled and put a hand on Luke's thigh.

The Maple Leafs player paused and smiled, checking the traffic, then leaning over for a quick kiss. "Oh, oh. You missed the turn!" Crosby broke off the kiss and pointed back. "This is freaking big, how do you expect me to get off?" Luke inquired, raising an eyebrow as Crosby sputtered at the mental image.

"I dunno, probably exactly the same as you always do." The Penguin chuckled and Luke switched lanes with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to get off now." Luke shook his head and mumbled as Crosby frowned. "Here? I mean, right in the middle of all this?" The penguin inquired, a look of shock crossing his face.

"Yes, right here, right now! And I don't care to hear what you have to say about my abilities." The Torontonian growled, doing a neat U turn as Crosby started laughing.

"Little boy, I think I need to teach you a little something about getting off."  
  
CMS 65

A drunken Alexandre Burrows stumbled as he unlocked the hotel door. Mason Raymond flounced past him, giggling as he collapsed on the bed, face first with a groan of happiness.

"How come you're always speaking French?" Raymond inquired, frowning a little at the haze that covered his brain.

Burrows began stripping off his clothing as he grumbled. "I'm French. It would be odd if I didn't. Zut, me amore."

Raymond nodded and flipped over on to his back, as a completely naked Burrows got under the covers with a happy sigh.

"What does mon amore mean?" Raymond giggled as Burrows slid an arm around him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It means I love, or my love." The Frenchman smiled as Raymond seductively giggled. The pair found themselves in a very awkward position the next morning.

Burrows awoke to Raymond nervously scrubbing his clothes in a wash bin. "Waz happening?" The Frenchman mumbled, fuzzy from the hangover.

Raymond blushed bright red and continued scrubbing at the invisible stain on his pants. "Oh tabernak!" Burrows groaned as he remembered all that had happened.

Raymond nodded shyly and skittered off, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. "What're we gonna do, Mas?" Burrows mumbled, throwing a hand through his hair as the tiny forward reappeared.

Raymond shrugged, his movements growing more and more furious, until Burrows sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling the diminutive forward back onto the bed  
"Stop that, mon amore." Burrows growled and Raymond hastily nodded, pulling away from the grumpy Frenchman.

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone of this." Raymond quietly murmured and Burrows frowned. "I guess." The Frenchman hesitated as he thought, then added.

"Yeah, I guess no one needs to know what we used that remote for."  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, and I have no idea where Raymond got a wash bin from...but whatever.


End file.
